1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) devices, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for a semiconductor device utilizing a conventional-type lead frame with no die paddle and having a section of tape to support the semiconductor die.
2. State of the Art
The semiconductor industry has become one of the most competitive industries in the world. It is thus essential for manufacturers to minimize the per unit production cost while simultaneously increasing the number of units manufactured. Because of the high volume of manufactured products associated with semiconductor fabrication, small changes in production throughput times per semiconductor device can make dramatic changes in the number of devices produced. Moreover, decreasing the number of defective devices produced, even by a small amount, can have a similar dramatic effect on the overall production rate.
One method of semiconductor device construction that has been recognized is to use an adhering member to retain the lead fingers of a lead frame having a semiconductor support therewith during the wire bonding operation of leads between the semiconductor device and each lead finger. Such methods and semiconductor devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,120, 4,891,687, 5,227,662, 5,352,633, and 5,475,918.
Another method of semiconductor device construction that has been recognized is the lead-over-chip (LOC) configuration. In this configuration, the lead frame has no semiconductor paddle support as a part thereof. Rather, the semiconductor device is supported in relation to the lead frame and its lead fingers by means of adhesive tape securing the semiconductor device to the lead fingers overlaying the semiconductor device during wire bonding and other operations. Typical LOC type methods and semiconductor devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,245, 5,252,853, 5,304,842, and 5,471,369.
The manufacturing advantages of having a paddleless, conventional-type lead frame have also been recognized in the art. For example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,404, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the die paddle is replaced with tape. The tape is attached to the underside of the lead fingers and extends over the portion of the lead frame where the die paddle would normally be located. The tape serves at least two functions. First, it provides a platform to support the semiconductor die, and second, it stabilizes the ends of the lead fingers during the wire bonding operation. Moreover, because the tape is attached to one side of the lead frame, it provides substantially the same downset to lower the die relative to the top surface of the lead fingers. Thus, the semiconductor die is attached to and supported by the tape during wire bonding of the contacts of the die to the lead fingers.
However, rather than use thermosetting adhesives to attach the lead fingers of the lead frame to the tape and the semiconductor, as in the process illustrated in the '404 patent, one or more thermoplastic layers are applied to a tape which is subsequently used to support the semiconductor device in a conventional-type lead frame having no semiconductor support paddle therewith. The lead fingers of the lead frame are bonded to the semiconductor device during the wire bonding operation. Use of one or more thermoplastic layers on a tape to support the semiconductor device as well as lock the lead fingers of the lead frame used in place is in place of typical adhesives which require subsequent oven curing steps, such use of thermoplastic layers requires the substantially simultaneous bonding of both the semiconductor device and the lead fingers of the lead frame to the tape while the thermoplastic remains in its soft state. Furthermore, since the thermoplastic typically melts at 100 degrees Centigrade and the wire bonding of the lead fingers to the semiconductor device occurs when both are heated to approximately 250 degrees Centigrade, the thermoplastic may soften during the wire bonding process, thereby allowing the semiconductor device and/or lead fingers to move, causing bonding problems.
When the lead frame is being manufactured, if the lead fingers of a lead frame have been locked in place through the use of thermosetting types of adhesives, rather than thermoplastic types of adhesive as described in the '404 patent, subsequently, it is easier to use a thermosetting type of adhesive to attach the semiconductor device on the tape in the paddleless lead frame as conventional semiconductor processing is capable of such adhesive use and curing without modification to the fabrication process.
From the foregoing, it has been recognized in the art to increase chip production efficiency while simultaneously decreasing the number of defective products, it is desirable to utilize a conventional-type lead frame without a die paddle and use tape to retain the chip in the lead frame as well as to retain the lead fingers of the lead frame during wire bonding operations.
In a conventional-type lead frame, the lead fingers, which form the leads of the packaged semiconductor device, inwardly extend toward the center of the lead frame. A die paddle is positioned proximate the tips or proximal ends of the lead fingers and is generally rectangular in shape. The die paddle provides a relatively stable base to mount the semiconductor die and keep the semiconductor die in place during various manufacturing operations where die alignment is crucial, such as wire bonding.
The die paddle is typically positioned on a lower plane than the plane defined by the lead fingers such that when the semiconductor die is attached to the die paddle in this configuration, the lowered die paddle decreases the angle and length of wire necessary to wire bond the contacts of the semiconductor die to the ends of the lead fingers. Having the die paddle on a lower plane is more difficult to manufacture and may create various handling problems during the manufacturing process. For example, modified or alternate fixtures for handling lead frames with a lowered die paddle, as opposed to lead frames where the die paddle is not lowered, may be necessary. Additionally, the ends of the lead fingers that are wire bonded are typically plated with gold or silver. Plating part of the die paddle is also necessary if a down bond is needed to secure the semiconductor die to the die paddle.
During the wire bonding operation, the lead frame, along with its attached die, is typically placed on a heating block to heat the lead frame and die to a specific temperature. Typically, the heating block heats the semiconductor device to approximately 250 degrees Centigrade. Accordingly, any type of tape used to support the die to the lead frame, as previously discussed, must be capable of withstanding temperatures of approximately 250 degrees Centigrade without melting and/or distorting from expansion. If the tape does warp or wrinkle from the heat, the semiconductor die may move relative to the lead fingers and/or the lead fingers may move relative to the semiconductor die. Any such movement may cause misalignment of the lead fingers in relation to the die contacts during the wire bonding operation, resulting in improper wire bonding and production of a defective semiconductor device. Moreover, if the wire bonding operation successfully wire bonds each of the die contacts to the lead fingers, cooling of warped or wrinkled tape may cause the die to pull apart the wire bonds. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a tape supported lead frame for die attachment that also addresses the effects of expansion and/or contraction of the tape used to support the semiconductor die. It would also be advantageous to provide a tape supported lead frame for die attachment that further addresses the effects of attaching the die through the use of thermosetting adhesives, rather than thermoplastic adhesives which are soft when the die is attached or may soften during the wire bonding process, thereby allowing the die or lead fingers to move with respect to each other.